villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
The Engineer was the murderous teammate of BLU in Heavy Is Dead. The animation was made by Antoine Delak. Personality Unlike the usually polite and amiable Engineer of TF2, this version of The Engineer is a traitorous and spiteful man who kills for incredibly petty reasons. He hid his crimes from everyone else until The Demoman accidentally made him confess to killing Heavy, then he started bragging about killing him and went into a brief depression when he failed to kill Heavy. Biography As Heavy is leaving the base, loving life and minding his own business, The Engineer out of nowhere shoots him in the head to kill Heavy (for the story, not actually murdering him, though he did try). When The Spy walks up and sees The Heavy dead, Engi tosses his gun away to hide the evidence. When The Spy asked why Heavy was dead, Engi simply said "I dunno" while The Heavy tried to tell Spy what happened, only to be reminded by Spy and Engi that he's dead. The Sniper rolls up in his van and is shocked to see Heavy dead and asks what happened, being told by Spy and Engi that Heavy is dead. Spy asks Engi and Sniper if either of them saw Heavy's murderer, Sniper says he didn't and Engi lies saying he didn't either. Spy promises to find out who the killer is so that no one will ever die again right before The Soldier announces himself and then starts looking for clues, finding Engi's pistol on the ground. After revealing, again, that Heavy died, Soldier is run over and killed by The Medic's ambulance when he quickly tries to revive Heavy with a kiss on his forehead, which almost works, until his body explodes. The Medic gives his professional opinion that Heavy didn't just die, he was killed, shocking everyone. Medic tells everyone not to worry and Sniper asks what they should do now, when The Scout comes out of nowhere and points out Heavy is dead. Nobody is surprised and Spy tells him to go home when his mother drives up, which he does until she crashes their car, Medic runs to the car to try and help them but the car explodes to kill all three of them. Heavy stops pretending to be dead and asks who tried to kill him, to which Demoman suddenly admits to doing and showing "how he did it" by shooting Sniper in the chest but then telling everyone he was joking about killing Heavy. Demoman then reveals it was actually Engi that tried to kill Heavy. Shocked, Engi asked Demoman how he knew that, and Demoman reveals he was joking about that as well, accidentally making Engi confess to the murder. When Demoman suddenly dies of alcohol poisoning off-screen, Engi bursts into laughter and admits it again. The Heavy asks Engi why he would try and kill him, to which he explains his petty motive by saying Heavy was fat and ugly. As they're arguing, Engi suddenly yells out at Heavy to leave him alone and tries reminding him that he's dead, only for Heavy to say "No u" and shoots Engi dead with his finger gun. The spy says everything that just happened was idiotic and hangs himself. Heavy is left all by himself, being the only one still alive. Video Appearance Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Violent Villians Category:Villains who swear Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Thugs Category:Master Manipulators